Destined for More
by JC23
Summary: Eric & Sookie finally have their chat regarding their bond. They find out they are destined for greatness. This is my first fanfic, please be kind!
1. Chapter 1

Destined For More

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters! They are the property of Charlaine Harris. I am just letting my imagination run wild & they decided to come along for the ride.

Chapter 1: Visit with Niall (EPOV)

November 2008

I was recalling the evening as I walking to my office. It had been an extremely boring night, more so than usual. It seems as though my life has returned to the time before I met her. Unfortunately, I am not the same man I was then. It never used to bother me that night after night the same, but once she showed up in my life, rocking my world like a violent earthquake, she has consumed my thoughts. Oh, what I would give to make her see! Never have I felt for anyone, much less a human, in the way I feel for her. If only she would yield to me, we could live a beautiful life.

As I was thinking these thoughts, I sighed, "Min älskare." Oh, how she pains my undead heart!

As soon as I opened the door to my office, I noticed something was amiss. Someone was here. I immediately crouched into a defensive position as a feral snarl was released from my lips.

"Calm yourself, Viking. I mean you no harm," came the smooth reply. Niall.

"Fae, what business do you have in my office?" My voice was cold and hard as steel.

I gracefully stood out of my position and walked pass Niall to my leather desk chair. He watched me closely, like he was studying my every move. What is he up to? 

As I sat down, I shot daggers from my eyes at him. He did not move in the slightest from his position on my leather couch. For several minutes, we sat in my office, staring each other down. What is he doing here? He is wasting my valuable time, and I have no patience for this.

"Fairy, speak of your business or leave. My time is very valuable, and you are wasting it."

For another moment the old man just sat there. The fairy has an air of authority that is absolutely infuriating. I kept my eyes trained on him, waiting impatiently for him to speak his piece, when all I wanted to do was to throw him out the back door for daring to invade my space.

"I have a proposition for you…" He stated ambiguously.

I quirked one eyebrow up, silently telling him to continue. Now we're getting somewhere. Finally!

"But, first, I need to explain. I have been sent here not of my own accord, but by those who control all of existence," Niall continued.

"To whom, exactly, are you referring, Fae?" I questioned, my features still hard, showing no emotion. Inside, however, my mind was churning out questions faster than ever. What is he speaking of? What connections does this creature have? How does this affect me? …

"The Fates," he replied, studying my face closely.

I kept my face emotionless, but my mind was reeling. I grew up hearing of the Norns, but never once thought they would ever bestow their focus upon me. Could this be possible? What are they after? What have they seen in my destiny that requires the Fae Prince? We have known each other for centuries, but Vampires and Fae are notoriously antagonistic with the other. He has to be here for something regarding Sookie. 

Without waiting for a response from me, he continued on. "They have tasked me with finding a mate for my great-granddaughter," he smirked.

Rage so fierce bubbled from inside like lava in a volcano. I wanted to rip his head from his shoulders for even daring to mention an occurrence such as this. Before my mind could even process the action, I had propelled myself from my desk chair, bounded over my desk, and flown at Niall. My cold fingers gripped his neck, pulling him from the place in which he sat. I lifted him almost two feet from the ground, his feet dangling motionlessly.

"Sookie is MINE! No other shall have her as long as I walk this Earth. Do you understand me, FAIRY!?" I growled at him menacingly.

"I suspected your reaction, Northman, but you must let me finish before you fly off the handle again. I will not sit by and allow myself to be attacked by you another time. Now release me before you regret your actions."

"Why should I? How am I to know if you are here for something other than to mock me?"

"If you will let me explain further, you will understand. Besides, I would not like to subject my granddaughter to any more unnecessary pain."

I was still seeing red, but my mind had calmed enough that I heeded his warning and dropped him from my iron grip. 

"The Fates have seen something in the future that not only affects you, but the existence of this world and everyone in it. I have been told that Sookie is the key to survival. She was born to this world for this greater purpose. The child she will bear will be our savior from the evil that comes our way. The Fates came to me and asked for my assistance. I know of only three lovers my granddaughter has had and six total males that seek her favor. The Fates wanted these names so that they could choose the man that would produce the Divine Child. However, I did not give them all the names of which I know. I considered your bond with my granddaughter and thought you would be the best choice. Not to mention the fact that she so vehemently rejected my offer to eliminate you from her life the first night we had dinner together. I told them to see if the future had the desired effect if you and Sookie were to conceive. It is apparent that you are the Chosen of Sookie's suitors, since I am here speaking with you now. From what the Fates have said, your union will not only produce an exceptional child, but will cause amazing occurrences within yourselves as well.

"The Fates favor you, Northman. You are destined for much greater things. Of course… there is an alternative mater should you refuse," the Fae Prince leered at me.

"So, what say you, Viking? Would you like to be a father?"

Thousands of thoughts were running through my mind. I was sure of nothing, but one thing.

Sookie and I must talk.


	2. Chapter 2

Destined For More

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters! They are the property of Charlaine Harris. I am just letting my imagination run wild & they decided to come along for the ride.**

**Chapter 2: How? (EPOV)**

There is no doubt that Vampires cannot reproduce. You would think by now, one would have shown up if it were possible. This whole thing seems a bit suspect to me, so before Niall could do his disappearing act, I needed some answers.

"Why am I supposed to believe this, Fae? You know of my origins, obviously, or you would not have mentioned the Norns. Is this some sort of plot you have devised to manipulate and embarrass me in front of my kind? What are your real motivations, old man?!"

My anger was rising, and if I didn't get some answers soon, my rage may be enough to start a war with the Fae.

"I knew this would be difficult. You Vampires are all the same. Can you not believe that there are forces at work in this world that make the impossible, possible? Can you not get past everything you seem to know and find that when necessary, the unbelievable happens? The Gods have spoken; will you listen and obey or turn a deaf ear?" Niall responded.

_The tricky Fae is appealing to my ego. He knows I cannot back down from a challenge._

"If I am to agree to this, I need to know how exactly you plan on accomplishing the task of making my dead seed become live. I have been dead for a thousand years, Fairy, the dead cannot become living the last time I checked," I countered to him, knowing very well that you cannot bring the dead back to life.

"You know nothing, Vampire! There are things in this world that you know nothing of. My magic is more powerful that you can even comprehend. Add to this the fact that the Fates have intervened to change your dismal, miserable existence, anything… ANYTHING, is possible. Would you like to know exactly how your 'dead seed will become live,' as you so eloquently put it, or will you let things take their course?"

"Insulting my intelligence will get you nowhere. You have explained nothing with your ambiguity."

"Do you not care for my granddaughter, Northman!? Would you not do anything to make her yours?! I am offering you a way to get what you seek and so much more than you could even know to want! Your pride and willful blindness will only cause pain! Stop asking questions and accept your destiny. Fighting this will cause you to lose everything you hold dear."

"DO NOT THREATEN ME, FAE!! Your speech has not fallen upon deaf ears, but I need some proof of your sincerity before I willfully give into your demands…"

I was just beginning my tirade, when I was interrupted by my pictures and possessions being thrown about the room. The entire office was shaking violently as a bright white light started to emanate from the center of the room. It started out small; about the size of a marble and grew to be enormous, at least 10 feet in diameter. The shaking suddenly ceased and before me stood three of the most intriguing women I have ever laid eyes upon. They were all quite old, their white hair framing their delicate, wrinkled faces. Their outward appearance seemed to be human, although their eyes told a different story. Instead of being blue or green, with whites around the irises, their entire eyes were solid in color.

The center woman, who was the shortest and frailest-looking of the three, had pure white eyes that, though appeared to be sightless, bored deep into me, making me feel as if she was looking at my soul. The woman on the left had pure green eyes that sparkled like emeralds. Her presence made me strangely comfortable, like a grandmother soothing all my worries. The third woman, who stood to the right of the old one with white eyes, had pure violet eyes. She looked upon me, her gaze filled with happiness. I felt like a boy again. She watched me with like a proud mother. Even though I had never before met these women, I felt like they were home.

I openly stared at them. My mouth was hanging open in a way that Sookie would describe as 'catching flies.'

"Vi har valt er, Erik de Norseman. Du kommer att fly från ditt öde inte mer. Du tror att din död hjärtat inte kan leva. Du har fel," they spoke in my native language. Their voices wove together in perfect harmony. The sound of it lulled me into a trance-like state.

As they were speaking, they had moved into a position that surrounded me. After a moment of silence, they began speaking again.

This time they chanted,

"Inte alla är som det verkar.

Det finns liv i döden.

Visa den som inte tror.

Göra sitt tysta hjärtslag."

As they spoke the last word, my dead heart gave a sudden jolt that brought me to my knees. I clutched my hands to my chest, feeling the beating of my heart – something I had not felt in over a millennia. I looked up at the old woman standing in front of me, my eyes wide in bewilderment. Her white eyes peered down at me, a gentle smile playing at her lips. _This is not possible. I must be dreaming._

"Vi vill inte göra dig avlidna igen, våra barn. Ditt öde är beroende av din odödlighet. Vi vill bara visa att det du trodde omöjligt, faktiskt kan ske. Tvivlar inte på oss. Vi kommer att visa vägen till det öde du föddes ha."

They backed away from my kneeling figure and clasped their hands to form a small circle. Thick orange mist started collecting at their feet and soon engulfed the trio. The swirling enigma vanished along with the three old women, leaving me and the Fae Prince behind in my destroyed office. My heart beat was slowing with each passing second. After only a minute, it gave one final glug and was silent again. I felt like I had died a second time. The experience rocked me to my core.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So what do you think? Should I continue? Do I need to have Eric ask more questions?

Just so you know…

What the old women say first is…

"We have chosen you, Erik the Norseman. You will elude your destiny no more. You believe your dead heart cannot live. You are wrong."

The incantation states:

"Not all is as it seems.

There is life in death.

Show he who does not believe.

Make his silent heart beat."

The second time the women speak…

"We do not wish to make you mortal, our child. Your fate depends on your immortality. We only wish to prove that what you thought impossible can actually be accomplished. Do not doubt us. We will lead the way to the destiny you were born to have."


	3. Chapter 3

Destined For More

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters! They are the property of Charlaine Harris. I am just letting my imagination run wild & they decided to come along for the ride.**

**Chapter 3: Help (EPOV)**

"Now do you understand, Viking? There are forces at work well beyond what you could have ever imagined. Please trust what I say in this matter."

I peered up at the Fae Prince from my position on the floor and nodded. _ Yes. Yes, I understand._

"What do you require me to do?" I asked as I rose to my feet and walked back to my desk.

"Well, Viking, I would have figured you would know what's needed. You fathered two children while human, if I am not mistaken. Unless you have been celibate all these years, I doubt you have forgotten how to perform the necessary act," Niall patronized me.

"You insult me, Niall. Yes, it is true, I fathered children while alive. As for the rest of your statement, I will not dignify it with a response."

I gave him a pointed look and continued on with gathering the information I desired.

"To what I was referring was how you expect me to persuade Sookie to do this. She does not like having her decisions made for her…And since you are the one propositioning me, I have an inkling that you require more of me than just siring Sookie's child."

"Ah, yes. You are right, Northman. Since you will be the father, I require you to be just that. You and Sookie must raise your offspring together. There are many valuable skills and traits your child will develop from both of you. It is prudent you be there to raise the child. I cannot stress this enough. As for dealing with Sookie, I leave that matter up to your discretion," he said.

And with a loud pop, he was gone.

_Well, thanks for the guidance, old man. Damn fairies. Just because his son abandoned the Stackhouse woman after she bore his children does not mean I had any intention of doing so. This is __my__ child. The child Sookie and I will create through our love. Nothing could keep me from being there with Sookie and the child. I __will__ be there._

"How the hell do I go about doing this? How am I going to rationally explain this to Sookie so she won't end up staking me?" _I can just see it now. 'Sookie, my lover, have my child. We are destined to be together.' She would just __love__ that. Stubborn woman!_

_What to do, what to do. Hmmmm….Pam! Pam reads those laughable Dear Abby and advice columns. Plus, she's a woman, right? I need a woman's perspective on how to handle this._

I rose from my chair and made my way around the debris that was once my office and out into the bar. Pam was counting the night's take in one of the booths that lined the back wall.

"Pam."

She looked up from her work to stare at me.

"I need to speak with you. Now," I commanded. By my tone of voice, she knew not to question me.

Pam rose fluidly from her seat, gathered the night's money, and followed me to the office. I opened the door and gracefully picked my way across the room again. Apparently that state of the room made an impression on my child. The disarray obviously peaked her interest and curiosity got the better of her. As soon as I sat down and turned to face her, Pam commented.

"Redecorating Master?" She asked me, a smirk playing on her lips.

I was not amused.

"Now is not the time, Pamela. I need your advice."

At this admission, one blonde eyebrow perked up and a mischievous smile played across her mouth. Without waiting for a response, I continued.

"I just received a visit from Niall Brigant…"

Over the next hour, I proceeded to tell her all about Niall's visit, including the appearance of the three Norns, and why I need her help. I asked if she had any ideas on how to win Sookie's favor and how to approach her with this news. Upon completion of my tale, Pam just sat there for several minutes. I could tell her mind was whirring like a jet engine at full speed. All of a sudden, she burst out laughing - a laugh that actually brought her to tears.

Between laughs she managed to choke out, "Oh! This is _too_ good!"

"ENOUGH!" I roared. "This is no joke, Pamela! If you are going mock me, you can leave. I would not have involved you with this unless I needed your help! Do not make me punish you."

"Yes, Master." Pam sobered quickly.

"Do you have any way to help me or not?" _Please._

"Well, given that Sookie is an extraordinarily stubborn girl, you need to be…persuasive. Appeal to the woman in her. She is mortal, has human values. You need to be the man of her dreams. Sweep her off her feet. Make her love you. Then you can talk about what the Fates have in store for you."

"How do you suggest I 'be the man of her dreams,' per se?...I am sure I already star in many of her dreams, this must count for something." I said this last part with my signature smile and a wag of my eyebrows.

Pam rolled her eyes at me.

"What? Do I not speak the truth?"

"You just don't get it. You're over a thousand years old and you still act like a horny teenage boy," she sighed, exasperated. "Dear Abby says you need to show you respect her as a person, not as a possession or as a pleasure…device."

"I understand that. How have I ever treated her like a _pleasure device_?..."

"Well – "

"It was a rhetorical question!" I hissed.

"Have you ever heard of the Three Date Rule?"

"Ah…what?"

"Oh this is rich. You are in for a long stretch. Make sure you stop by Wal-Mart and pick up some KY, you're going to need it…" Pam said in a dead-pan voice.

"Why on Earth would I need _lubricant_, Pam?"

"In the ways of human women, they expect a man they are dating to abstain from sexual relations for a minimum of three dates. This includes them and _other women_. So, to convince Sookie you are actually worthy of her attentions and have a genuine interest in pursuing a relationship with her, you have to be celibate…For a minimum of three weeks. That is going off the basis that you will have one date a week with her. The lubricant is so you don't chap your hands while pleasuring yourself for the next month." Pam smiled angelically at me.

It is not easy to render a vampire speechless, but Pam managed to subdue me. I stared at her with a dumbfounded look for several minutes.

Speaking to no one in particular I said, "Du har att jävlas med mig." Pam started laughing hysterically again.

_Oh, hell._

I decided to call it a night and go home to prepare for my impending discussion with Sookie.

"Have fun _conversing_ with Sookie!" Pam yelled at me as I left Fangtasia. She was still laughing.

------------------------------------------

A/N: Woo Hoo! It's Friday!! As for the story, what do ya'll think? Good? Bad? Do I need to add anything? How do you think I should have Eric approach Sookie about their 'talk'?

As for updating, I just want to let everyone know that I will update as soon as I can. I have a full-time job that keeps me really busy, a needy husband, and a horse ranch to take care of. I will try to get at least one chapter up every couple of days.

Oh, by the way, there at the end Eric basically says "You've got to be shitting me." It translates a bit different from Swedish to English, but that's the gist of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Destined For More

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters (except Mike, of course)! They are the property of Charlaine Harris. I am just letting my imagination run wild & they decided to come along for the ride.**

**Chapter 4: A New Start (SPOV)**

I was just put the finishing touches on my makeup when Amelia came into my room to check on me. (I was getting ready for a date tonight.)

"Oh my gosh, Sookie! You look so amazing!" Amelia squealed. "That dress fits you perfectly! I _knew_ Tara would have something that you could wear. You are _so _going to make him drool. Maybe you'll break your dry spell tonight," she said with a wink.

"Amelia!" I scolded, blushing profusely. _She has absolutely no couth._

"What? I think it would do you a world of good. Maybe if you do get some, you won't me moping after tall, blond, and dead anymore."

"_Amelia_..._please_." I whined for her to stop. I don't want to think about Eric anymore. It has been _weeks_. _Months_. I haven't seen hide nor hair of him since the Nevada takeover. He hasn't called, wrote, texted – _NOTHING!_ He said he wanted to talk about his recently remember memories, but apparently, I wasn't worth the time or energy. I started to tear up at this fact, but quickly blinked them away. I didn't want to ruin my makeup. _Stop thinking about Eric and get it together, Stackhouse!_

The man that is taking me out tonight is Alcide's cousin. (After the Were War, Alcide and I had put our differences behind us and renewed our friendship.) Mike Herveaux and I took a liking to each other right away. We got along well and were able to joke like old pals. Mike is a good looking man. He is big and strong, about 6'-1", 210 pounds. He has medium brown hair and light green eyes, broad shoulders. You can see the resemblance to Alcide (Alcide's father, Jackson, and Mike's father, Anderson, were twins, so they both inherited the Were gene. Anderson also married a full blood Were, and since Mike was the first born, he is also a Were).

Mike had recently moved down to Shreveport to help Alcide with the surveying company since Jackson had been killed by Patrick Furnan in the Pack Master Competition.

Mike was going to be here in a few minutes, and I was a bit nervous. It had been a while since any man had really taken any interest in me – a fact I would rather not think about.

I fidgeted with my nails, hair, and dress, basically anything I could touch until I heard the distinct sound of wheels crunching over my gravel driveway.

I peeked out my front door to see Mike climb out of a really nice car. It was silver and had dark tinted windows. He slowly walked up the front steps and knocked on the door. Amelia answered the door while I was getting everything I needed.

_Keys? Check._

_Wallet? Check._

_Phone? Check._

_Clutch? Check._

_Evening wrap? Check._

_Ok. Good to go._

It was still cold outside since it was January, so I needed some sort of covering that would protect me from the cold a little. My dress was a light pink with a sweetheart neckline. A black strip of fabric was placed directly below my breasts and wrapped around my back. The straps of the dress were also black. The bottom of the dress fell a few inches above my knees. I was wearing black pumps with a small heel that wrapped around the back and front of my ankles. There was also a strap on the front of the heels that were encrusted with little jewels. The outfit gives me a sweet and innocent look.

I left my hair down tonight. It fell in loose curls around my face and cascaded down my back. My makeup was simple. Some pink blush, smoky eyes done in lighter colors of shimmery white and charcoal, an all-over face bronzing powder that enhances the small amount of tan my skin had held onto during winter, and shimmering berry lip gloss.

_Well, here goes nothing._

I greeted Mike with my nervous smile and said, "Hi, Mike."

"Sookie, you look…amazing," he said breathlessly. _I guess he likes the outfit._

"Thank you. You look pretty good yourself."

Mike was wearing black dress pants with a forest green button up shirt and a black suit coat. The top two buttons on his shirt was undone so you could see some of his muscular chest. He looked _really_ good.

"Thanks… Are you ready to go?"

What I really wanted to say was 'As ready as I'll ever bed,' but instead I said, "Yep."

He offered me his arm, which I took, and lead me down to his car.

I called over my shoulder to Amelia, "Good night, Amelia. I have my phone if you need to call me."

"No problem, Sook. Have a _great_ night!" She called back.

_No tact. Absolutely no tact. Will that girl never learn?_

I climbed into the car and put my seat belt on. Within only a few seconds, we were off.

The conversation back to Shreveport was sporadic and a bit awkward. Mike and I knew how to have fun and talk when we were friends, but being on a date changed the atmosphere. I was extremely glad to arrive at the restaurant. It was a nice place called Ernest's Orleans Restaurant located on Spring Street. Mike had made reservations for 5:30 p.m. so we didn't have to wait for a table.

Our waiter was very attentive and was able to offer suggestions on what to order. I ended up having the Fettuccini Melton, and Mike ordered a Rib Eye Steak. It didn't take but 15 minutes for our food to be served. All I can say about it is that it was mouthwatering. For the next 15 minutes, our table was completely silent. Mike and I were both digging into our food like it was going to be our last meal.

It was, oh, so good.

After our entrees, Mike and I were so stuffed, we couldn't fit dessert. Neither of us wanting to leave quite yet, we both ordered some coffee from the bar. I don't usually drink coffee after a meal, but an Irish cream sounded just delicious. I was in the middle of explaining about Jason when the strongest feeling of rage I had ever encountered washed over me. (We had been talking for probably 10 minutes.) It was so powerful that it literally knocked the wind out of me and I had to grab the edge of the table to keep from hitting someone or breaking something. I had never felt an emotion like this coming from the bond. It was really strange because no sooner had I felt it, and then it was gone.

My mind was spinning and the only thing I could coherently think was, '_Holy crap! What the hell is wrong with Eric?_!'

--------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry it's taken me a while to get this chapter up. I have been really busy lately.

So how did I do with Sookie's point of view? Do I need to change/add anything? What's up with the bond, huh? Where do you think the sudden burst of rage came from? What's going on with Eric?

Let me know what you think. Your reviews inspire me to write and to add things to the story that I would have overlooked.

Address to pictures of Sookie's dress: .

Link to Mike's car: .com/2006/m05/Volvo/Volvo_S60_


End file.
